Hyrule AG: After Ganon
by Dak Kaliero
Summary: Ganon has been defeated, and Link has been returned to his original time. But a feeling of unrest lurks under the apparent peace... (Link/ Malon) Rated PG for violence and posslibly weak language later on.)((Yay! Chapter 5 is up!))
1. A time remembered

Hyrule A.G.: After Ganon A Story by Dak Kaliero  
  
Legal stuff: I am not Shiggie Miyamoto, so I obviously don't own the Legend of Zelda. Nor do I own Zelda. Nor Link. Nor Malon. (Though I WILL change that.) Basically, if they're in a game, I don't own 'em. Too bad.  
  
(Authors Note: Just so ya know, even though this is a true adventure of Link, it is also a Link/Malon romance fic on the side. So all you Malon- bashers GO AWAY before I release my homicidal circus monkeys on you.) (PS: Or just tolerate it. Who knows, you may even (goddesses forbid) LIKE the fic. Scary thought, isn't it?) (PPS: By the way, this is told (somewhat badly) from Link's point of view. Just thought I'd warn ya.) (PPPS: This story is rated PG for violence.) (PPPPS: Never mind.)  
  
Summary: It is life after the destruction of Ganon. Everything seems peaceful, but underneath the façade of tranquility, something even worse may be brewing.  
  
Prologue  
  
The cold, deep laugh sent a chill down my spine. I turned to Zelda, but a wall of dark flame appeared before her. Ganondorf rose from the destruction he had caused. He held his right hand up, the Triforce shining on it like a beacon in the night. The Triforce of Power had kept him alive, and his anger took control of him, transfusing him into a hideous mass of evil and rage. His true form revealed, Ganon created two swords, each twice as long as I was. I raised the Master Sword, but Ganon knocked it out of my hand with as little effort as flicking a fly. I pulled out my bow and nocked a Light Arrow back, firing it into his face. He reared back, roaring, and I fired another arrow into his throat. Ganon emitted a gurgle, and fell forward. On top of me. The last thing I thought as I felt every bone in my body being crushed was, Why?  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I may have been lucky in reality, but my dreams were not so optimistic. I didn't know which were worse: myself dying, or Zelda dying.  
  
Wait. Yes I did. Being forced to watch Zelda die before meeting my own grisly demise. The dreams tormented me so horribly that I feared sleep.  
  
That battle took place almost seven years ago. Well, sort of. After the defeat of Ganon, Zelda convinced me that to keep the timeline intact, I must return to my ten-year-old self. She then transported me back, using her powers as the Sage of Time. The stigma of the Triforce had remained bright and clear on the back of my left hand since. As had Zelda's.  
  
It was only a few weeks later that I received the worst scare of my life.  
  
Zelda had summoned me to the castle. I had shown my pass to the guard, and walked over the open drawbridge into the great hall. As I approached the door to Zelda's chambers, I saw a man outside her door. No ordinary man either.  
  
Ganondorf.  
  
I pulled my sword out of my sheath, forgetting I was only a short ten-year- old. I ran at him and jumped in the air, delivering a powerful blow to his forehead. But my sword met nothing. Ganondorf had sidestepped my attack at the last moment.  
  
He laughed. But it was not the evil laugh of the Gerudo Lord of Darkness. It was a more light-hearted chuckle. "Is there something wrong, young sir? The Princess has been expecting you."  
  
I stared at his face. It had the same physical appearance, right up to the eyebrows growing into his hair. But there was somehow no hint of the evil that had once been visible. I glanced at his right hand. There was no Triforce. This could not be Ganondorf. Yet it was.  
  
"S-sorry. I thought you were someone else." I muttered as he opened the door to Zelda's chambers and I walked in.  
  
Zelda looked up from her meditation. "Is something wrong, Link? You look like you've just seen a poe," she said, getting off her bed and walking toward me.  
  
"I feel like I just have," I replied. "That's Ganondorf out there!"  
  
"I know," said Zelda. He came a few days ago. He wants to establish economic ties between the Gerudos and Hyrule. He's practically revered as a god by the Gerudos, so they do what he says."  
  
"Did you examine him?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. He has no memory of the future, nor any desire of the Triforce or the world. He's about as sincere and honest as you can get. At least, for a Gerudo."  
  
"So why did you call me here?"  
  
"I finished communicating with the sages. They all remember that timeline, and all agree that we are on an alternate timeline. They will soon be taking up their tasks of praying to the goddesses from the respective temples. They have been wondering though, whether it might be better to build two new temples to protect the Master Sword instead of only the Temple of Time. The two temples would place a seal on the Sword, rendering it useless if a hostile force moved in to use its power. If this were done, the Master Sword would no longer be the key to the Golden Realm unless the two new sages commanded it. What do you think?"  
  
I thought about it. "Well, it IS a good plan to keep the Golden Land safe, but it certainly doesn't make my job any easier if things go awry."  
  
Zelda giggled like a little girl. (Which she is, I had to remind myself.) "Always thinking of yourself." She regained her poise, and said, "Speaking of yourself, the Council of Sages has decided that you remain in the Kokiri Forest until you are old enough to fend for yourself."  
  
"Alright, that's what I was planning anyway."  
  
That was almost seven years ago.  
  
(Author's Note: If I get at least one review, I'll continue the story. That's when it'll get interesting.) 


	2. A new home

Chapter 1  
  
Frankly, I was bored. I decided to ride Epona to Lon Lon Ranch so she could have some friendship time. The ride was without any event, just like the past few years. Once we had arrived, I released Epona, and she happily trotted over to the other horses in the corral.  
  
Walking into the house, I found Talon where I usually found him, asleep on the floor, surrounded by cuccos. I lightly nudged his boot with my own, and then shook him violently. "What in tarnation?!" he yelled, and then saw me. "Oh, hello Link. Need somethin'?  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could get a fill-up on milk?"  
  
"Why, shore." Talon took the bottles, and filled them from the jug next to him. "I wish I could say it's on the house, but times have been slow, an."  
  
I smiled and took out my wallet. "And you could use a little financial help. Keep the change," I said, placing a gold rupee into his hand.  
  
"B-but, you just paid more 'n DOUBLE th' price! You can't give me THIS much!"  
  
"Please, it's nothing. I find plenty of rupees just when I explore."  
  
"Why thanks, Link. You truly are a good friend."  
  
My ears were starting to turn red, so I changed the subject. "Is Malon around?"  
  
"She's deliverin' some milk to Hyrule castle. I'm getting' a bit old to be runnin' around, and Malon's got this new horse she just done trained. It's a good 'un, too. Strong palomino male." He glanced out the window. "She should be back soon, though, if ya don't mind waitin'."  
  
"Thank you," I said, and Talon almost immediately dozed off again.  
  
I walked out the door, and I already heard the measured steps of a galloping horse coming up the road. Malon appeared around the bend, on the back of her horse, and when she saw me, she skidded to a halt in front of me, sideways. "Whoa, Royalty. Good boy," she said patting the horse's flank.  
  
"What brings you here, Link?" she asked, dismounting and letting the horse go. "I haven't seen you around lately."  
  
"I was in the area, so I thought I might as well fill-up on milk. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I just work around the ranch everyday, delivering milk, feeding the cows, mucking the stables."  
  
"You need any help?"  
  
Malon laughed, and poked me in the chest. "I don't NEED your help, fairy boy, but I'll accept it. Let's get to work."  
  
So we worked. It was a little harder than I thought it would be, so we chatted while we worked.  
  
"So where are you living? Are you still with the Kokiri?" Malon asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I'll be leaving them tomorrow. I'm too big for my own bed now."  
  
"Do you know where you'll be living?"  
  
"Actually, I don't," I admitted. This had been bothering me for a little while.  
  
"Naturally, there's Kakariko -"  
  
"No, it's too crowded. Too many people around."  
  
You could build a house at Lake Hylia. That's not crowded at all." Suggested Malon.  
  
"But that's sort of the opposite. It's TOO isolated. If something happens anywhere else, it would take a while to get there."  
  
We walked into the house and stopped talking until we were upstairs, where we wouldn't wake Talon.  
  
Malon perked up again. "Gerudo Valley -"  
  
I stopped her there, laughing. "No, no, that's way too scary. Only people around for miles are females."  
  
Malon laughed as she sat down on her bed. I sat down at the table. She looked at me sidelong and said "You don't know how to act around women, do you?"  
  
Indignant, I defended myself with, "Hey, I spent my whole life with the Kokiri, and they all stay kids."  
  
Malon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could teach you."  
  
"Teach me what?" I said quickly.  
  
"Manners! You interrupted my thoughts!" She looked around for a weapon, and decided upon her pillow, which she grabbed and threw at me. "Hey!" I grabbed Talon's pillow and threw it back at her without even thinking. My reckless action started a grand pillow fight. Cucco feathers flew everywhere, and we attacked each other relentlessly.  
  
After a while, we both flopped onto her bed. She looked at me, and our eyes met. I stared into her eyes; twin pools of clear blue water, and felt myself being drawn in. I had never really noticed her eyes before. She broke away, embarrassed, and said: "You know, you're always welcome here. You could stay in the little barn on the other side of the corral."  
  
I sincerely wanted to, but it somehow didn't seem right. I blurted out the first excuse I came up with. "I think the cuccos would wake me up too early."  
  
Malon laughed, but it was a strangely forced laugh. I could tell she was sad. "I just need someplace quiet," I explained.  
  
She thought, and then snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Dampe's hut in the graveyard! He sleeps during the day, so you can rent it out at night!"  
  
"You know, I think that'll work. I better go make the arrangements. I'll see you later, Malon." We stared at each other for maybe a moment too long, and then I left. 


	3. Memories

Chapter 2  
  
"Alright, it's a fee of 10 rupees a night, and you can use the house 'atween 9 PM an' 6 AM. Got it?" said Dampe.  
  
I sighed, it was the best option, but 6 in the morning was still a little early. "When can I move in?" "Tonight. But you need to leave sharp now, it's nearly morn. Good day." And he walked into the house.  
  
I walked out to the graveyard. No floating lamps were present; the poes had long given up fighting me. The absent poes made me think of the Forest Temple, and the four poes there. That made me think of Saria. So I pulled out the ocarina she had given me, and played her song.  
  
"Hello, Link," she said, a ghostly apparition appearing. But I could see through her, and the edges were still fuzzy. "How is it going?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing for a hero to do when all the evil is gone from the world and you can't even tell anyone your old adventures because they never really happened now." I complained.  
  
Saria raised one eyebrow at me and smirked. "At least you can go around wherever you want. I've been stuck in this temple for the last seven years and all I get to do is pray. Shouldn't I be whining at you?"  
  
I had to laugh at that. She had a point. "So, has it really already been seven years?" "Yep," she replied, "the day on which the Happening occurred in the original timeline is, what, two days away now?"  
  
"I hadn't really noticed. Do you know what will happen?" I asked. Saria shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe some alternate cataclysm just as dangerous. Hopefully nothing." I nodded assent.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to your praying. Good luck protecting Hyrule." I said. "You too." Saria waved and faded out.  
  
She acted like I was fighting off evil every day. Well, if there's one thing I've learned in the last seven years, it's that hero business equals boredom when there's no evil king to destroy. I wandered, finding myself at the entrance to Goron City. Having no actual destination, I walked in, and looked around for the Goron that had been named after me. He was not rolling around the second floor as I was used to, but was in his father's room, crying silently.  
  
I went over to him, eager to comfort someone else. That was what my job currently consisted of. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Li'l Link looked up, sniffling. "I-I want my D-dad!" and he continued to weep. That was great. His father was sort of busy, praying from the Fire Temple. But no one was really supposed to know about that, since the Happening didn't actually happen. So I settled on something simple. "He's in the crater, doing something really important."  
  
Li'l Link looked up at me again. "Is D-dad fightin' V-volvagia?" I drew on it and continued. "Yep, he's probably beating her up so bad that she'll NEVER come back." I knew that she had not been reborn by Ganon in this timeline, so this was true, more likely than not. And I also knew, by the look on his face, that I had just said exactly the right thing to the young Goron.  
  
"All right! I knew my Dad was always the best! I better start training so I can be just like him!" Li'l Link ran out.  
  
So I had managed one more good deed. I ran up the stairs, and went through the portal to the Forest. This place held so many memories. Some were good, some bad. The day I got a fairy, the Deku Tree's death, and my goodbye to Saria. The return seven years later, and the trials of the Forest Temple. I walked back to my small treehouse, and gathered together my personal things into a bag. I had a pictograph of Saria and myself, a few magic beans that I had been meaning to plant, and my little Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. I ended up with a bag that could be carried by one hand easily.  
  
I went back down the ladder, noticing an etching in the base of the tree. It depicted a small boy with a fairy, fighting a large monster. A memory from a dream. Only later on did I realize it was a scene of Ganon and myself. Yes, there were too many memories in this place. Turning around, I jumped about a foot in the air when I realized all the Kokiri, sans Saria, were standing behind me. Regaining my composure, I said goodbye to all the Kokiri, the tallest of whom came only up to my waist. I took one last look around the forest, and walked out to the passage to Hyrule Field. I used my ocarina to call Epona, and rode slowly to Kakariko Village. 


	4. Milk and Gerudoes

Chapter 3  
  
My mind was deep in thought as my body automatically walked up the steps to Kakariko. I was so deep in thought, that as I came to the village gate, I ran into someone hurrying out of the town. Literally.  
  
I landed on my back with a hard bump. Looking up, I was surprised to see that my unintentional assailant was none other than Malon. "Hi," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey," I replied, still sitting on the ground. "Now Malon, I don't mind meeting you anywhere, but I'd rather it not be as painful." I tried to look cheerful and happy, as if people ran into me all the time.  
  
She flashed a brilliant smile. "Sorry. I just finished a milk delivery, and my next destination is all the way across Hyrule." She looked down at my bag, which had burst open and spilled the contents on the ground. "You don't own much, do you?"  
  
"A hero's day is dead as night, with no one around to pick a fight."  
  
She cocked one eyebrow at me. "Oh, so you're a poet now, are you? You are bored."  
  
I laughed with her. "That's just how it came out." I picked up my things, and assumed a god-like voice. "Now you will be punished for knocking me down. Help me set my home up."  
  
"I would," said Malon in a sing-song voice, "but you're forgetting just one tiny little detail."  
  
"What?"  
  
She laughed at the quizzical look on my face. "It's about 1 in the afternoon! Dampe's still asleep!"  
  
"Oh," I said, feeling stupid. "Let's drop my stuff off anyway."  
  
We walked to the graveyard. "So, why were you in such a hurry, Malon?"  
  
"I haven't finished my milk run yet. If you're not busy."  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
She went on the defense. "You aren't doing anything. And you only have to be back before tomorrow morning," she stated, making sense as usual.  
  
"Alright. Where are we headed?"  
  
"Gerudo Valley. Those thieves need milk to keep strong and fast."  
  
I laughed. "That sounds like a good ad. Replace that one of me with the milk moustache. Have a picture o a Gerudo with milk on her veil." I put on an announcer voice. "Being a thief takes alot of energy. When I get tired on the fly, I pull out a bottle of Lon Lon milk. It's fast and does the job. Just like me."  
  
Malon laughed as we walked down the steps.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
We came up to the bridge across the chasm, and our horses, being well trained, didn't stop for a second. Malon's horse, Royalty, was loaded down with packs of milk. We reined in at the gate as the guard called out, "Who calls?"  
  
I looked at the two of us, and replied, "Just a young milkmaid and a guy with a sword the size of a butterknife."  
  
"Milk delivery, eh? Go on through." She stepped aside and we continued. Malon looked at me.  
  
"Maybe you should get a new sword. That thing won't do you any good I you get into trouble."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I'll buy two here."  
  
"Two?!"  
  
"Why not? When in Gerudo, do as the Gerudoes do."  
  
"I guess so. Come to think of it, I need to practice my archery..."  
  
"You took up archery?" I said, mildly surprised.  
  
"I'm old enough to defend myself. Why, do you not approve?" She poked my stomach.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine with it," I amended. "It goes along with horses. You wanna borrow my bow and arrows? There's a range up here."  
  
"After we deliver the milk."  
  
We walked into the fortress, burdened down with milk. Walking through a door, we entered a scene of chaotic frenzy. Dozens of warriors were shouting and banging on the tables. One Gerudo, obviously the cook, was holding the hoard off with a wooden spoon. "No soup until I get the milk to thicken it!" she yelled, rapping one warrior's hand with the spoon. Malon hurried forward amidst happy cheers.  
  
The cook shouted out. "Alright! A few more minutes and the soup will be perfect!" There were animated groans from the crowd. One woman leaned over to me, and whispered, "We'd kill 'er, but she's the only one who knows how to cook."  
  
I had to laugh at that. The woman introduced herself as Nakeero, daughter of Nabooru. Because her mother had been the leader of the Gerudo band before she disappeared, that honor now fell to the daughter. She did look somewhat like Nabooru, but there was another element in her face that seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.  
  
They invited us to stay for dinner, which we gladly accepted. The soup was excellent, and the large band of thieves told several stories and jokes throughout. It was a general good time.  
  
After dinner, Malon and I had to leave. Outside, Malon reminded me that she wanted to practice. So we walked up to the range and Malon mounted Royalty. I handed her my bow, which she tested before taking my quiver of arrows.  
  
Then she started. With Royalty going at a fast clip, she fired at the targets with amazing speed. Every single one hit a different bulls-eye. Finishing, she hopped down lightly, and laughed at my face as I tried to put my jaw back onto my face.  
  
"Y-you needed practice?!" I asked incredulously.  
  
She blushed. "Well... I sort of wanted to show off..."  
  
"That was amazing! I can't even do that!"  
  
"It may come in handy sometime..."  
  
(Omniscient Author's Note: Sooner than you think, Malon...)  
  
She yawned, and I realized that it was late. She must have had a sharp eye, too, to see through the darkness so well.  
  
We went back to Epona, and rode back to the ranch. I helped Malon secure Royalty in the stable, and wished her goodnight at her door. She turned to me. "Goodnight."  
  
Suddenly she reached out and quickly hugged me. Drawing back, her face blushed as scarlet as her hair, and she ran into the house. The whole time I stood stock still, as a warm, fuzzy feeling ran through my entire body.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, shocked. All I know is that at some point, I mounted Epona and rode back to my house. 


	5. A change in the Plan

(A/N: Finally, the reviews start blasting in! You're all just in time too, this is where it gets interesting...)  
Chapter 4  
  
(Omniscient A/N: This chapter will be told by me, the Omniscient Author, for reasons that will soon become apparent. Also, some of the dialogue comes up one after another, without the speaker signified, because I did that with color. If you want to know who's talking, go here : pic)  
  
At Hyrule Castle it was nearly midnight. In a few seconds, it would be the day of the Happening. Ganondorf, however, was like most of Hyrule, because he did not even know of the timeline in which the Happening occurred.  
  
He was currently poring over an ancient tome in his small room, only lit by a single candle. He heard a voice from seemingly nowhere: "Look to the sky." Surprised, he looked up at the dark skylight above his head. A streak of bright light was falling down, and before he could move, it fell straight into Ganondorf's forehead, knocking him out.  
  
When he came to, Ganondorf was floating in a sky filled with rain. He would have panicked because of that, but he was already preoccupied with the three lights that were coming toward him. They were each a different color: red, blue, or green.  
  
"Ganondorf..."  
  
"You are needed..."  
  
"For the plan."  
  
The three voices were powerful, yet gentle. "Who are you?" Ganondorf asked, terrified and wondering at the same time.  
  
"He is a Gerudo..."  
  
"He does not know..."  
  
"Of the legend."  
  
"We are the three goddesses..."  
  
"Farore..."  
  
"Nayru..."  
  
"And Din..."  
  
"I cannot look at you!" To Ganondorf, the light was blinding.  
  
"Our true forms are too much for this mortal to comprehend..."  
  
"Let us assume forms that he may better understand..."  
  
"It is done. You may look now, Ganon..."  
  
The three lights had condensed into three young girls, looking to be only six or seven years of age. Their colors were reflected in their hair and eyes. Din had red hair, pulled back in a ponytail as tall as herself, and red eyes. Nayru had blue hair, flowing down her back to her feet, and blue eyes. Farore's hair was cut short at the neck and sported a large white flower over each ear. Her eyes were green.  
  
"Now, Ganon, there is much to tell you..."  
  
"You have forgotten much..."  
  
"And you need to remember now."  
  
Ganondorf gulped, and completed his jump off the deep end. "What must I know?"  
  
"You were once a powerful mage of darkness."  
  
"Your aspiration was to take over Hyrule."  
  
"And it was entirely within your grasp."  
  
"Until."  
  
"Until Princess Zelda decided she could interfere with the Plan."  
  
"She enlisted a young boy, named Link, to help her."  
  
"This boy collected the keys to the Door of Time."  
  
"And drew the Master Sword, unlocking the gateway to the Golden Realm."  
  
"You followed him."  
  
"And while he was frozen in time."  
  
"You found the Triforce."  
  
"But as you touched it."  
  
"It shattered into three parts."  
  
"And you were left with only the Triforce of Power in your hand."  
  
"The other two pieces went to Link and Zelda."  
  
"And seven years later."  
  
"You were defeated."  
  
"But then Zelda made her error."  
  
"She sent Link back in time."  
  
"This reversed the process of her actions."  
  
"You reappeared to attack a second time."  
  
"But we altered the Plan."  
  
"You had no memory of the Happening."  
  
"But you had a part of the Triforce."  
  
"Hold out your hand."  
  
Ganondorf held out his right hand, palm up, and half a triangle, with a jagged side, appeared floating above his hand.  
  
"I have the other half."  
  
Din extended her hand, a matching golden piece appearing. Ganondorf's section glided over to Din, where it joined with the other, and the two became one. The completed Triforce came back to Ganondorf's hand, and fused into him. Along with the stigma that burned onto the back of his hand, the memories flooded back as well.  
  
"You remember now. It is your destiny to conquer Hyrule."  
  
"Now you see. It is time for you to return to your awareness."  
  
Ganondorf faded out of the Realm, and Nayru turned to Din.  
  
"Can we truly be called just, Sister, if we fabricate the truth?"  
  
"If it is for the Plan, it can be determined as just."  
  
"Come, there is much to do."  
  
Zelda was in her room, relaxing. She had shed all the heavy clothes and ornamental armor of the Princess, becoming for a few minutes a regular teenage girl. She was laying on her bed, in sweats, reading a magazine.  
  
But then fate ruined it all. Without warning, she dropped into a vision. It depicted a sunless land, filled with constant rain and sorrow. Worse, she could not see who was responsible. Only a silhouette, darker than the night around it.  
  
Coming out of her trance, Zelda felt a sharp pain on the back of her right hand. Looking at her hand, she saw that the Triforce, which had remained on her hand the last seven years. was gone.  
  
In his hut, Link was dozing off. He was jolted wide awake by a shock that went down his left arm to his hand. He looked at his hand... there was no Triforce.  
  
In Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was awoken by a tingling feeling in her right hand. It last a few seconds, then disappeared. She looked down at her hand, and thought she saw something glimmer on it for half a second, then it was gone.  
  
In Hyrule Field, Link and Zelda had met when both had set off immediately for the other. Zelda was disguised as Sheik.  
  
"So both of our Triforces are gone." Zelda said grimly.  
  
"What do we do?" There was an anxious note in Link's voice.  
  
"What can we do? We were the first to receive the Triforce, and the only other person to use as reference is Ganondorf, who doesn't even know he can possess the Triforce!" Link could tell that Zelda was extremely angry.  
  
"This is hell," Link stated matter-of-factly. "So we've lost the Triforce, period?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. And whatever the cause is, it doesn't look good for Hyrule."  
  
"Anything I can do?" asked Link, the old itch for adventure coming back.  
  
Zelda smiled grimly at Link's attitude. "Sit tight, Hero of Time. I had a vision, so things might get ugly quick."  
  
A few days later.  
  
"Highness, because of the recent increase in monster sightings, I propose a detail of my Gerudo warriors be sent here as extra guard."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. You may bring them in when you wish."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness." Ganondorf bowed out of the room, and walked through the halls to his chamber. He was keeping up his innocent act until his plan was perfectly set. As soon as his warriors arrived, he would initiate a hostile takeover of the castle. Then he would "collect" the Princess, then find Link.  
  
Ganondorf nearly tripped over the figure of Sheik sneaking back into the castle. Remembering who "he" really was, Ganondorf nearly attacked Zelda on the spot, but managed to retain his composure.  
  
"Good evening, young man. Why are you here?"  
  
The faked gruff voice that came from behind the wrappings said: "Reconnaissance mission for the King. Thank you." The last two words had a sour note to them; Zelda was probably angry with herself for getting caught.  
  
She ran off quickly, with Ganondorf's eyes on her back. He laughed and continued on to his chambers. He would deal with her soon enough.  
  
Outside, dusk was coming. two hours early. 


	6. A Sharp Bend in the Road of Life

Chapter 5  
  
(OA/N: We're back in Link-o-vision now. Thank you.)  
  
I delivered one final slash, and the peahat fell, vanquished. I was testing my new sword. I had had it forged to look like the Master Sword. Of course, no weapon could compare with the true Master Sword, but this one was well made.  
  
Looking up, I spotted a dust cloud coming up from Gerudo Valley. I raised the sword above my head, calling out, "Stop in the name of Hyrule!" The dust cloud slowed down, revealing the Gerudos and horses I knew were under it.  
  
"I am Nakeero, daughter of Nabooru! We are headed to Hyrule Castle by order of the King," the leader declared.  
  
"The King?" I lowered my sword.  
  
"Yes. We are to be extra guard in response to the expanding numbers of monsters in the area over the last few days."  
  
I looked down at the peahat I had just slain. Indeed, the number of monsters had been increasing lately. "All right. Be on your way." I raised my sword in salute as they rode off.  
  
I was watching them disappear when Malon rode up on Royalty. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Let me see your hand," she said, dismounting.  
  
I was confused for a second, and the most I could say was, "Huh?" She explained better. "The tattoo on the back of your left hand. Let me see it."  
  
"I, uh, had it... um... removed." I explained lamely. So great that the Triforce disappears exactly when someone wants to see it! "Why do you want it?"  
  
"Last night, I was woken up by this tingling feeling in my hand. I looked down to see what it was, and I caught a glimpse of some sign on it." She drew the Triforce in the dirt. "Except, this part here was glowing gold." And she tapped the center, in between the Triforce pieces.  
  
That caught me completely off guard. How could it be possible? There were only three pieces, and Zelda and I had two. The Triforce of Power was currently lost, but that wasn't where Malon had indicated. And wasn't it odd that this mystery should arise at the same time that Zelda and I lost our Triforces? And on the anniversary of the Happening, no less? It was too much of a coincidence to be a coincidence!  
  
I hopped onto Epona quickly, saying only, "I need to see Zelda now!" And I took off. A few seconds later, Malon caught up, on her horse.  
  
"Whatever this is about, I'm part of it, too! I'm coming with you!" she said determinedly, pulling up next to me.  
  
Around us, the sky was darkening with heavy clouds. We had not gone far before it started raining.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
(OA/N: Whee! So much switching! We are now receiving Malon's POV. Why, you ask? Keep reading for the answer!)  
  
It was pouring by the time we reached the castle. The cloud cover made it dark as night, so it came as no surprise that the drawbridge was up. Link, however, had no time for such trivial things as up drawbridges.  
  
"Let down the bridge, Guard!" he shouted, and I once again marveled at him. His voice was so... commanding, so fearless, so powerful, you felt as if you must listen to him.  
  
Ganondorf, the King's aide, appeared upon the walltop, arms crossed. "What do you need, boy?" He asked so plainly, so disinterestedly, that it was obvious the voice concealed something more important.  
  
"I need to speak to Zelda! Now!" Ganondorf looked at something out of the range of torchlight, and made a very small motion with his hand. I peered through the darkness, and could just barely make out the dim outline of a figure.  
  
A figure holding a bow. Aimed at Link.  
  
I quickly backed Royalty out of the torchlight, and pulled my bow from my back, and an arrow from the quiver hanging at Royalty's flank. I knew I only had one shot at this.  
  
"Zelda is... occupied. Shall I deliver a message?" said Ganondorf, with a hint in his voice of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
  
"This is more important than anything else she could be doing! Let me in!"  
  
"I cannot do that. Besides, you no longer have the Triforce, so you are no longer connected with the Princess."  
  
I heard Link gasp in surprise.  
  
"Goodbye, former Hero of Time."  
  
An arrow sang through the air. But it was not the Gerudo's. She emitted a gargled scream as my arrow thunked into her throat. Falling backward, the bow dropped from her hands.  
  
Too late. The arrow flew at Link, and before he could move, it hit him. I watched, in slow motion, Link get hit by the arrow. It went into his chest, and the force knocked him back, off Epona, and his head hit a rock, causing him to pass out.  
  
I dropped my bow, and ran over to Link. But before I reached him, that boy Sheik came out of nowhere and made it there first. Looking at Link's wound, he spoke plainly: "Come, Malon, we must take him to your ranch. Quickly." Nodding, I helped Sheik lift Link up onto Epona's back, and we went as fast as possible back to the Ranch.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
We pulled Link into the stable, and undid his shirt to inspect the wound. When I say the blood slowly seeping out, my tears came unbidden. Sheik looked to me and said, "I saw your shot. It was lucky you fired in time."  
  
"What do you mean? It still hit him!" I was panicking, I had let my best friend in the world get hurt, and he might die!  
  
"Your arrow knocked her back, ruining her aim," he said, matter-of-factly. "It should have gone through his heart. As it is, it only pierced his lung."  
  
I could barely choke the next words out. "Will he..." I couldn't continue the question, I was too afraid of the answer.  
  
"No. He will heal. Eventually. He would heal faster if we had magic from a Great Fairy." Sheik looked meaningfully into my eyes. "You saved his life."  
  
The calmness, the certainty in his voice helped me get under control. I thought more clearly, which only led to more questions. "Why would Ganondorf attack Link? He's been the King's loyal aide for seven years, and he even ordered that Link's wishes always be followed."  
  
"Ganondorf is no longer loyal to Hyrule's Royalty. He tried to imprison the Princess, and the King has been cursed to an eternal sleep."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Sheik wiped the back of his hand across the exposed part of his face, and his eyes, which had been red only moments before, were now blue. He slowly unwrapped his head bandages, and then brushed out her hair.  
  
"I know this because I am Zelda." I gasped in surprise. "Now, help me pull this arrow out."  
  
Zelda took hold of the shaft, and pulled gently to see if it would give. It came out easily. Which struck me as very odd.  
  
"Strange, it's not barbed. I wonder why..." It hit me. "Wait! Let me see it." Zelda handed the arrow to me, and I rubbed the tip between my thumb and forefinger, licked my finger lightly, then spat it out. "It's a poison. Probably a slow acting one." No wonder Ganondorf did not pursue us; the arrow would kill Link if it hit anywhere!  
  
"I can help with that." Zelda placed her hand over Link's forehead, and a soft golden glow appeared from it.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Zelda was still watching Link for any signs of life. "My Triforce of Wisdom may be gone, but I still have the powers of the Sage of Time. I slowed the time of the poison to a stop, but Link is in the same stasis."  
  
I was still confused, and let her know it.  
  
She sighed. "I forgot. You still have no memory of what really happened. Just a moment." She placed her hands on my forehead, and warmth spread from them, all the way down to my toes. And I remembered.  
  
Everything. How Link had disappeared for seven long years, leaving me heartbroken. How Ingo had taken over, forcing me to slave away at his every bidding or else he would hurt the horses. How Link had come back when I had decided that all hope was lost. How he beat Ingo in a race, and convinced my dad to come back and regain control of the ranch.  
  
Link was the Hero of Time, the holder of the Triforce of Courage. That's when I remembered about my hand. I looked at it, and it was shining again. "Link told me that I needed to show this to you."  
  
Zelda took my hand and examined the gold mark. It had the outline of the Triangles, but it was the part in between the three was shining. "It doesn't make sense. We translated the old scrolls, and they gave us the diagram of the Triforce. I saw it myself on our hands when Ganondorf brought the three of us together..."  
  
I thought of Ganondorf just before Link was shot. "This event seems to be connected to Ganondorf."  
  
Zelda nodded. "Yes. Somehow Ganon, the evil forged by the joining of Ganondorf's twisted mind to the Triforce of Power, has reemerged. I do not yet understand, but I have been sensing a growing evil since last night."  
  
"Odd. I received this mark last night," I said, glancing again at my hand.  
  
"Soon after midnight?" Zelda asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My crest disappeared after midnight."  
  
"Link's is gone as well. I didn't see it disappear, but I'd bet my horses that it happened around midnight. Sounds like a connection."  
  
"I believe I had a prophecy of this, but it came true too soon to be interpreted. We will have trouble stopping Ganon this time."  
  
"Why?" I asked, surprised. "Link just needs some Fairy magic, right?"  
  
"It is not that. Even fully healed, Link could not even attempt to stop Ganon. Last time, it was only the Triforce of Courage that enabled Link to stand up to Ganon. And before we left the castle, I saw the Triforce of Power still shining on Ganondorf's hand. In other words, he can stop us with little to no effort at all, being the only one with a Triforce."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"There are two options: either I can sneak into the castle and steal some scrolls that might help; or one of us could find a Great Fairy and ask her. But one of us needs to stay with Link to make sure he doesn't get worse."  
  
"Link told me about a Great Fairy in the Gerudo Desert. They know me, I can sneak in under the arrival of a milk delivery. That should be safer than you getting into the castle, since that is where Ganon now resides."  
  
Zelda nodded. "That is reasonable. But you will need more than your bow in that desert. The sandstorms will reduce your visibility, and the monsters there attack at close quarters."  
  
I laughed. "I may be against violence, but I'm not defenseless." I went to one of the stable's supports, and pulled off a false panel. Inside was a small rapier. "I can use this if I get into trouble. It shouldn't be to hard to conceal in a milk jug."  
  
"That is well, then. Make your preparations quickly. You should leave at dawn." 


	7. The Legend of Malon?

Chapter 6  
  
(OA/N: Okay, I know it's a bit weird, but think about it. Link is out cold, so it can't be his adventure, Zelda only has mind powers going her way, Sheik I just don't like anyway, so it HAD to be Malon. And don't ask me why she has a rapier hidden in that stable. And I'm currently writing at 2:39... no, 2:40 in the morning, so expect me to put some humor in here. We all know it could use some of that magic medicine anyway...)  
  
"We don't have a delivery scheduled until next Thursday," the guard said suspiciously, one eye cocked at me.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you can NEVER have to much milk! Now will you let me through, or do I have to say the sales pitch again?"  
  
The poor Gerudo covered her face in her hands and moaned. "Oh, Desert Goddess, not that." She tapped her spear weakly against the stone, and the gate came down. She waved me through with one hand. "Just go. Now."  
  
I really felt sorry for her as I rode past. When she wouldn't let me in, I made up some total crud about the milk being magical, and made an "excellent" sales pitch that consisted of ten minutes of baloney.  
  
I was sure I'd given her a migraine.  
  
Anyway, I rode out of sight and up to the gate to the desert. No one was there, so I dismounted, popped the lid off a milk jug, and pulled my rapier out of it. Tucking it through my belt, I started walking into the desert. Almost immediately, a sandstorm sprung up. Some sand blew into my eyes, and I dropped back a few steps. The storm stopped.  
  
Experimentally, I placed one foot forward again. Nothing happened. I stepped again, and the whole desert blew up again. "Hmm... Looks like it might be enchanted." Shrugging, I walked on, shielding my eyes.  
  
I had not walked far when I saw a pole with a long red flag attached to it. I could see another in the distance. After that was another, then another. I followed these to a small stone hut, and on top of that hut was a floating lantern. "What the heck is a poe doing out here?!" I yelled out loud.  
  
"My job is to lead the lost to the Desert Goddess." A voice said from somewhere near the lantern.  
  
"Do you mean the big, stone, statue thing?"  
  
It sighed. "Yes. Now hurry up and follow me before the wind blows that dress off." And the lantern started moving.  
  
I followed it, and it tried several times to lose me in the swirling dust. Finally reaching the end of the desert, we came upon the Desert Colossus.  
  
"My work is done," said the poe, fading out, "And you are at the Goddess. Farewell." It disappeared entirely.  
  
I continued on, wary of monsters, but none attacked. I looked around, and found the hole in the wall that Link had mentioned. I ran in, only to remember that the Royal Family's Song needed to be played to summon the Great Fairy. I turned, feeling extremely stupid, and began walking out. Suddenly, I heard a soft voice, almost the sound of a breeze.  
  
"Sing it, child..."  
  
The notes came to me, and I began to sing. I had only finished the first verse when the Fairy came out of the pool, laughing in a way so scary it... scared you.  
  
"Child, you have a beautiful voice. You have done well. Now, on to business."  
  
I was about to speak when she interrupted me.  
  
"The poison in the Hero's body will be exterminated, but that will not save him. Ganon's mind is far craftier that that. He placed a curse upon the arrow, which has dropped the Hero into an endless sleep. There is only one way to cure it, and even I do not know that cure."  
  
"Then what do I do?!" My tears were starting to well up again.  
  
"Have faith, child! The Goddesses have told me that all will be made clear soon. Now, take this magic pendant back to your ranch, and touch it to the Hero's forehead. The poison will disappear and the Hero will shift back into real time."  
  
She gestured, and a gold pendant bearing the mark of the Triforce, set with a diamond in the center, appeared. I took it, and the Great Fairy then disappeared. I was again left alone, with no idea of what to do.  
  
I walked back through the desert, not feeling the sandstorm swirling around me. I was stopped when the ground beneath me shook, and came to my senses as the section of desert I was standing on elevated; along with the rest of the desert in a very long line going off into the distance.  
  
I looked down the path into the distance, and a brief flash of lighting revealed some sort of structure. Without even thinking, I turned and walked along the newly risen path. I walked for about half an hour, and as each minute passed the structure turned into a gigantic pyramid.  
  
Coming to the entrance, I realized it was twice as tall as Hyrule Castle, and the base was wide enough to cover Lake Hylia.  
  
A doorway that the Biggoron could have fit through stood in front of me. Around it, there were hundreds of hieroglyphics. I recognized it as Ancient Hylian, but the language had been lost for centuries. Tearing my eyes from the walls, I entered through the giant passage.  
  
Inside was one huge room, with several hundred pillars, which were all written in the Ancient Hylian. I could determine, from the pictures, that it was the creation of Hyrule and the immediate history.  
  
All this would be mesmerizing to a historian, but I found the center of the room far more interesting. A single shaft of light shone down from the unseen ceiling of the chamber. It shone on the center of a large circular pedestal with a set of pillars ringing it. On the far side of the pedestal was a bas-relief of a huge head and two disconnected hands.  
  
I stepped onto the pedestal, and as I did, the golden light vanished. The whole pyramid shook, and the pedestal rose as the top half of the pyramid slid open. The pillars toppled and fell, revealing several bomb flowers. I hurried to the center, away from them.  
  
Then I realized the pedestal was floating on air. I noticed this because the whole thing tipped around as I ran. I made it to the center, and the platform rebalanced. The bas-relief suddenly glowed as I touched the center. Its eyes lit up, and it pulled itself from the wall. Floating in front of me, it pulled its hands from the wall, and began menacing me.  
  
I pulled out the first weapon I thought of: my bow. The stone head, which I later learned was named Gohdan, seemed impenetrable. The hands, though, had conspicuous eye marks in the palms. I shot them each twice, and the hands were out of commission. I, however, was out of arrows.  
  
That was when Gohdan snorted a bundle of arrows out of its nose! For a moment I was grossed out, but then I ran over and grabbed the arrows anyway. Snagging them and rolling over, I fired two arrows into one eye, which broke and went out. I quickly destroyed the next one, and the head fell to the ground, mouth open. I fired in an arrow, but it had no effect. Then I realized why the bomb flowers were there.  
  
I ran grabbed a flower, and chucked it into the mouth. The mouth closed on it, then the bomb exploded, blowing smoke out of Gohdan's nose and ears. Then the eyes were repaired, and the hands swung up into position again.  
  
I continued this simple pattern two more times, and then Gohdan stopped, and floated back up to the wall. It spoke in a booming voice as the pedestal retreated into the pyramid.  
  
"You have done well, child. You are indeed worthy of meeting the Goddesses."  
  
The golden light reappeared in the center of the platform, and I stepped into it.  
  
~*~^~*~  
  
(OA/N: I've decided that all meetings in the Sacred Realm will be told in third person, that is, by me. Transitions between realms will be as thus: `~*~' Alrighty then.)  
  
Malon reappeared in a sky filled with rain. She was in the middle of a triangle formed by the Goddesses. Malon couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
The Goddesses were children! Little girls, hardly more than seven years of age!  
  
"Honestly, child, you should not judge by looks alone," Din chided her. "We may choose whatever form we like, and it does not affect our abilities. Anyway, congratulations."  
  
"You have proved worthy."  
  
"I have come for two reasons," said Malon.  
  
"Yes, but your priorities are in the wrong order." Nayru said this, almost lazily.  
  
"Link is more important than the Quadriforce mark."  
  
"Wha..?" Malon was extremely confused. Then she pulled herself together. "Link is beside the important point!"  
  
Not at all. You must save Link to save Hyrule."  
  
"We will give you the tool to do this."  
  
"You know only the distorted version of our legend."  
  
"You know of the Triforce pieces attributed to each of us."  
  
"But the essential piece was forgotten."  
  
Din gestured and a diagram of the Triforce appeared in the air.  
  
"Each piece alone gives incredible ability to the holder. Together, the Three can grant any wish. But only when completed can the true golden power be released."  
  
Malon looked at her hand. "But, then, I'm..."  
  
"Yes, Malon. You are the intended holder of the fourth and final piece of the Quadriforce: the Quadriforce of Purity."  
  
A fourth piece appeared in the diagram, fusing the three others into one.  
  
"Receive it now."  
  
Each goddess raised her arms, and as they did, their respective Triforce pieces shined in the diagram. Then the piece of Purity glowed brighter than the others, became solid, floated down to Malon, and fused into her hand.  
  
"The Quadriforce of Purity is the strongest of the four; for with purity in use, any energy can be amplified. For this reason, several items are needed to use its power."  
  
"The first of these items is the "Liber Albus," the Book of Purity. It contains the Spells of Purity, which are needed to save Link and stop Ganon."  
  
"The second is the Book of the Goddesses, which will allow you to translate the necessary spells."  
  
The third is the Staff of Purity. It channels the immense power to the single target."  
  
"Only with these items will you be able to save Link and defeat Ganon."  
  
"Return, now, to your realm."  
  
Nayru drifted closer to Malon, saying:  
  
"Child, I will remain with you, in physical form, to guide you."  
  
Malon faded out, and Nayru turned to her sisters.  
  
"Remember the Plan."  
  
The other two nodded. Nayru closed her eyes, spun in place, and warped away with the gentle laugh of a child... 


	8. A New Legend Rises

Chapter 7  
  
I stopped spinning, and found myself just outside the entrance to the pyramid. I looked around for Nayru, but I was alone for a few seconds before she joined me. She warped into thin air, about three feet up, and... promptly fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
She stood up, a little wobbly from the dizziness.  
  
"I forgot. Here, things can't fly without wings," she said to herself, and shook her head. Concentrating, she suddenly grew a pair of gossamer wings, and buzzed them until she was hovering again.  
  
"Forgive me Malon, it's been a while since I abided by the laws of physics. I will undoubtedly be running into walls from time to time, thinking I can go through them."  
  
"Why did you bring us here instead of straight to my ranch?"  
  
"To witness something important. Look at the pyramid behind you."  
  
I turned, and the pyramid started rumbling again. It suddenly shattered into the individual bricks, which reformed into a mile-high cylinder. I could see Gohdan rising up out of sight, high above the desert. The entrance shifted to about half way up the tower, and closed with a seal bearing the Triforce, er, Quadriforce.  
  
"It is now the Tower of the Gods. No one will enter it for six thousand years. It is time to return to your ranch."  
  
Still staring at the tower, I spun around and phased out, phasing back at the ranch. Nayru whirled in, still dropping a foot before catching herself. I ran into the stables, where Zelda was asleep, leaning against a support next to Link. I took out the pendant, and touched it to Link's forehead as the Fairy had instructed. Warmth came from the diamond in the middle, and the whole room was bathed in it. The sudden pleasurable feeling startled Zelda awake. She looked around wildly, then noticed me.  
  
"You got the medicine for him?"  
  
"Yes, but it will do little good. He is under an accursed sleep like your father."  
  
"What can we do then?"  
  
"The Goddesses have instructed me on what to do. But it involves much lonely travel to gain several things. At the same time, I will be gaining possessions that will stop Ganon."  
  
"I do not mind, but, you cannot go dressed like that. It will only hinder you.  
  
I looked at myself. The boots were fine, but the long dress was frayed at the hem, and yes, it did limit my running. The apron flying around would be of no help either. I looked back to Zelda.  
  
"I'll be right back. Just a sec."  
  
I ran out to the stable and retrieved my large shoulder quiver from Royalty's saddle. Going back into the house, I looked through my wardrobe until I found a knee-length skirt with matching blouse. Changing, I decided the boots were tough enough to work for the journey. I left my usual apron off. Finally, I attached my bow to the quiver, behind my left shoulder; and put my grandfather's rapier into my belt.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Considering, I tied my hair back (except my bangs, which always hang next to my face) into a ponytail, to keep it out of my face.  
  
I(OA/N: Think Medli's hair, but Malon's bangs. This resemblance will take meaning much later...)/I  
  
I stared at the mirror. I looked completely different. I was no longer a humble farm girl, I looked... adventurous. Brave. Seeing that in my reflection made me feel it all the more.  
  
I walked back outside, where Nayru was waiting, hovering in midair.  
  
"Come child. Mount your horse. We head for Kakariko Graveyard."  
  
"The graveyard?!"  
  
Nayru's voice was indignant. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, where else would you expect to find a book of ancient spells? Certainly not your bookcase?"  
  
"It's just - "  
  
"I know that's where Link was staying. Oh, and now that you mention it, you may want to pick up some of his weapons while you're there."  
  
Sighing loudly, I mounted Royalty, and with a "Hah!" we galloped out, Nayru zooming along next to us.  
  
ZOOM!****************************************************  
  
We reached the gate to the village with no trouble. It was inside Kakariko that the trouble was. As soon as I stepped over the town barrier, a deep rumbling sound arose from somewhere above.  
  
The townspeople looked up at the dormant Death Mountain with worried glances. As if on cue, the ring of smoke that constantly circled the summit blazed to bright, orange life. Another rumble, and the horrendous sound of cracking rock, and the closest face of the volcano broke apart, releasing a flood of molten rock.  
  
It was pandemonium. The women were screaming, the children were crying, and the men were yelling to each other, trying to organize an evacuation. And the whole time, I stood there looking stupidly at the mountain.  
  
Another rumble, and something long and lithe shot out of the crater. It flipped over, and started flying down the mountainside to Kakariko. Wherever the thing went, lava followed under it.  
  
Then I realized it was a dragon! The legendary fire dragon, Volvagia! And it was directing the lava down the mountainside!  
  
Just as people were escaping out the main gate, Volvagia flew in front of it with the high-pitched shriek that served as its roar. Several people were burned, and the dragon cackled with delight at the cries of pain and terror. It now began burning the buildings with its fire, and came straight towards me.  
  
Then I felt the anger well up within me. It was doing this for fun! It was destroying and killing for pleasure! As it glided towards me, all my anger gave me strength, and I let out a roar to rival that of any dragon.  
  
"Stop now, Volvagia!!"  
  
The dragon slowed, and came right up to me.  
  
"Who do you think you are, to order me around?!" It said in an angry, yet unmistakably female, hiss.  
  
"She may be just a girl, but I am Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom!" She flew in front of me. Her voice was hard. "Who resurrected you?"  
  
"I shall not tell you, ssssso-called Goddesssss... but I will sssspeak to thisss brave girl. She is one of the few to sssstand up to me." Volvagia glanced at me with what might have been slight admiration.  
  
"Very well. I shall take leave for the time being." Nayru went to try to calm the panicking villagers.  
  
"Now, girl... why did you not flee?"  
  
"I needed to do something to help. I was not going to allow you to continue destroying."  
  
"I ssssee. And if I had not sssstopped... what would you have done to ssstop me?"  
  
I looked at my boots. "I... didn't really have a plan."  
  
The dragon reared back with a cackle. "There iss a fine line between bravery and sssstupidity... but I admire your actionsss. Ssssadly, my ordersss were to annihilate Kakariko."  
  
"But why? Who gave you those orders?"  
  
"I do not know. I received them telepathically, right after I wasss reborn."  
  
"Then you are not bound to them?"  
  
"No. But at the time, I felt ssstrangely compelled to follow them. That feelig isss not ssso sssstrong here."  
  
"Then stop. The people here have done you no harm."  
  
"Yessss... now that the ssspell has been dissspersssed, I should be able judge clearly." She started to glide back towards Death mountain, then turned and said, "Farewell, Priessstesss of Purity."  
  
With that, she rocketed up to the crater, and the lava reversed flow to follow her. The gash in the side of the mountain closed up, and the ring of fire turned back to smoke. I turned to see all the villagers staring at me.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked a carpenter.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How did you talk to Volvagia? It only speaks Draconic. Dragon-tongue." 


End file.
